Vampire bella goes to school my chapter 2
by xx-Alice-and-Jasper-xx
Summary: ummmm the title kina explains it... my first story. but you have to read the first chapter first and its not by me it's by tammyxcullen soo yeah. its called vampire bella goes to school. all thanks go to her!


**Please read the first chapter of this somewhere else!!! go on google and search up vampire bella goes to school!! this is the second chapter!! all thanks goes to whoever made the first one. and i told them that i would be the one making the second chapter if they didnt so i did! this is my first story ever!! hope you like it! oh yeah if you do search up vampire bela goes to school it should be one of the first ones. REVIEW!!!!**

It was my second day of school as a vampire. The day passed by quickly before I went to drama class. As Hayden and I walked in Sophia started the class immediately. "For today I would like to do the same as  
yesterday in the same order so you may grasp a better concept on the acting." she proclaimed "first let's start with our breathing exercises." When we had finished we did the lion impression again. But today there was a problem. Every single person in the class was acting more enthusiastically about this exercise. Today I was playing gently with Hayden. Then she crouched back let out a low growl and sprang. I could have moved easily out of her way, although I could have not have done so without using vampire speed. So instead I pretended to brace myself with the impact. She hit my back with a loud huff as the air escaped her lungs. She was still clinging to my back although I was crouched down. Then _it_ happened. I felt her heat, then her heart thudding on my back. The monster inside me screeched at the find of such an easy kill . . . then with a force I was unable to control I rolled onto my back then faced her and pinned her against the floor. I had gained enough control that when I did so I did it gently and slowly, at a human pace. My eyes were wild as I showed my teeth then a low growl escaped through my clenched teeth. "Spectacular!" Sophia said throwing her hands up. I hadn't noticed that the whole class was watching our 'fight.' Or in my case my _lunch_. . . I stared at her, and saw her expression. I saw fear, surprise, horror and of course embarrassment. I quickly lifted my shield and yelled in my head to make sure Edward could hear "_I didn't hurt her!" _I announced then played a replay in my head of what had just happened. He would have to forgive me. I was sure he would still be panicked at the thought of what had just happened. Then my shield snapped back into place. Sophia was still grinning at me. And Hayden was still frozen at the floor.

When we had left the classroom Hayden still had the look of horror on her face. "Ouch." She said after a minute and was rubbing her arms where I had pinned her. I wanted ask her how much it hurt but then she cut me off. "You should join the wrestling team," she said. And muttered under her breath "None of the guys would be able to be pinned _that_ easily." She added still rubbing her arms as we made our way to the cafeteria.

By the time we had got our food she had stopped rubbing her arms and I saw small light purple bruises beginning to appear where I had grabbed her. I sat down with my bottle of water and a small muffin as we talked. I had decided to sit with her today as we talked about homework. Near the middle of the lunch hour she asked me if I was going to eat something, and I was thinking elsewhere when I replied "Yes." Then at once I realized my mistake and I turned to Edward who was clearly listening to our conversation. He looked like he was about to burst with laughter, his golden eyes glowing. I shot him a look and he couldn't help but chuckling to himself. I turned back to Hayden and quickly thought to Edward _"It can't be that bad can it?"_ He laughed a little harder this time and Emmett eyed him suspiciously then quickly told him what was going on. All of the Cullen's turned to stare, all of their eyes glittering with amusement. Edward looked like he was about to cry from laughing too much, and I was sure he would, if he could cry at all. Then I deliberately took a bite of the muffin still looking at Edward. He almost toppled over with laughter at the look on my face. The muffin felt mushy and chunky in my mouth and it had a disgusting flavour. I swallowed quickly and it moved slowly down my throat. "_Ewww!"_ I screamed in my head, they all started laughing at me. And I turned back to Hayden. She was eyeing the bottle of water. I reached towards it thinking _"It can't be worse than _that_"_ He was still laughing as he heard my thought then a curious look spread across his face then it was joined by four other faces looking in my direction. "Never tried it" Edward replied in a low murmur. I unscrewed the lid then took a drink, it wasn't bad, it wasn't good either, it was one of those things that you _would_ drink but it was also one of those things that you wouldn't drink if you had a choice. I thought to Edward _"It's not bad. . ."_ and he eyed his can of pop suspiciously. _"I'm not trying that!" _I said to him and my shield went back into place. Once again he started laughing while he dared Emmett to drink it. _"Wait until after school. I want to see this." _Then he took the can from Emmett and explained.

After chemistry we headed over to the gym as I ran the rules of changing through my head. Emmett and I were finished changing early and we were outside in the baseball field waiting for class to start I was across the field from him when he whispered too quietly for any other human to hear "Catch." Then he threw me the ball it went whizzing through the air a good 600 feet. And then I caught it with my bear hands. I was going to throw it back to him when the first group of people starting coming leaded by Jasper. He shot me and Emmett an annoyed look and continued staring at the ground.


End file.
